


More Than Enough

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears, they will be had! But Also Happiness shall be had after said tears!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from the incredible VH1 show Hit the Floor!
> 
> The end of this will end with a different take on something I have already written
> 
> @Perfectlyimperfect996 Prompt: Can you write this prompt? Zero breaks up with Jude after some guy forces himself between him and Jude. That same guy has the hots for Jude so he tells Zero that he will never been enough for Jude and Jude won't always love him, so Zero breaks up with Jude because some small part believes that guy is right. And Jude tries to win Zero back? 
> 
> I refuse to ever write a break up story again. I have been crying this whole time.

“Guys, what are you still doing practicing? You have been at it for three hours more than usual.” Jude said as he walked into the arena. 

It was Derek that answered Jude, “The new assistant coach wants us to practice longer so he can see what we’re made of.” Derek passed the ball to Zero, who dunked it flawlessly.

“New assistant coach, I didn’t approve of a new assistant coach.” Jude was looking around for this new person.

Zero ran past Jude dribbling the ball as he replied, “No, Lionel did?”

“Damn it! She is supposed to talk to me about these things first.” Jude turned from them and made his way to Lionel’s office.

When Lionel opened the door for him a man was sitting in one of the chairs before her desk. He stood to greet Jude. “Hello, my name is Erik, I am your new head coach.” He smiled at Jude, and Jude swore he detected a flirt in that smile.

“Jude Kinkade, one of you bosses.” He shot a look to Lionel. “Can I speak with you?” He glanced at Erik, then back at Lionel, “Alone?”

“Of course,” She sounded falsely cooperative, “We were done here anyway. You can return to coaching Erik.” She nodded him out the door.

Once he was gone, Jude turned to Lionel, “We are supposed to make these decisions together Lionel. When I agreed to help you get this team and keep it, that was part of our deal.”

“Pete, is leaving for a few months and we have to have a coach to cover for him. And when I hired him, you were on vacation with Zero. I didn’t want to bother you.” Lionel replied with a wicked grin. 

“Seriously, you bothered me about everything else, what made this time any different?” Jude sighed. Lionel shrugged dismissively. “Whatever, what’s done is done, but from now on, we need to consult one another with big decisions, no matter the circumstance.” 

Lionel nodded, “Okay. Bye Jude.” She opened her laptop and left Jude to show himself out of her office.

When Jude made it back to the court the team was still practicing, while Erik was yelling different drills for them to follow. “Okay, enough.” Jude yelled over Erik. “Hit the showers.”

“Excuse me?” Erik hissed as he turned and stared at Jude, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I have dinner plans and I need Zero.”

The team was headed for the lockers when Erik stopped them, “Stop! Nobody leaves this court until I say so.” He was still looking at Jude, “Why do you need Zero for your dinner plans?”

Zero ran up and put his arm around Jude, “Because we have a date.” He shot his smile at Erik, then kissed Jude quickly before heading to the showers against the coach’s orders. The rest of the team followed him.

Jude saw something flicker in the coach’s eyes, something like jealousy. The coach said nothing more, just left Jude standing on the court waiting for Zero.

**Inside the Locker Room**

The team was on their way out when the coach stopped Zero. “Zero, we need to talk?”

“Yeah coach?” Zero was anxious to get to Jude, but he couldn’t just ignore the new coach, Pete would be pissed it he found out.

“What are you playing at?” Erik’s tone was harsh. Zero just cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “You play ball, for a living. Jude is your boss.” Zero was about to say something, but Erik cut him off, “How is it fair for you to keep dragging him along like this?”

“What are you talking about?” Zero was getting angry.

“You are a great player, but a mediocre boyfriend.” The coach was trying to get to Zero and as much as Zero didn’t want it to, it was working. He wanted to knock this guy out. “You won’t be enough for him. Because at the end of the day, basketball is your life, and Jude, well Jude deserves more than somebody who tours all the time, and is hardly home. He won’t be able to follow you everywhere. You owe it to him to let him fins somebody he can settle down with, because from what I heard about you Zero, you are not the settling down type. All of this you have going on with Jude at the moment is just playing pretend for you buddy. I mean…”

Zero had had enough of this guy, “I love Jude, so everything your saying right now means nothing to me. You know nothing about our relationship. You just came to this team.”

“I do my research before I accept a job, Zero.” Just think about what I said. “He deserves to be happy, can you truly make him happy?”

 

Zero tried to ignore the feeling these words were giving him. The doubt this guy so intricately placed in him. These words ate at him for a week before he could stand it no longer. He was practicing longer, he had to cancel dates with Jude. He was gone before Jude woke up every morning and home after Jude went to bed. As these events took place he felt that he was taking happiness away from Jude, even though Jude never protested to any of it. But that was Jude. He wouldn’t hurt Zero to make himself feel better. One morning Zero woke up and Jude was on the phone with somebody. I do feel lost and abandoned by him. I have felt this way for a long time, but what can I do about it? He gets more and more distant as the time passes. I have tried to talk to him. He just ignores me. I can’t just never speak to him again. He is important to me, even if I don’t want him to be.” Zero knew then what had to be done. He had to free Jude. There was only one way it could be done. He had to break Jude’s heart. As he finalized this decisions he prayed, a thing he did rarely, that someone would be able to mend the pieces. Jude hung up and returned to the room. He smiled as he saw Zero, “Hey sleepyhead. Get up we are both free today, let’s do something.”

“No. I uhh… Have to practice today… Erik’s call. Will you drop me off?” Zero felt the pain in his own chest has he wove this plan. Jude nodded disappointed that Zero had to practice. Zero thought to himself how he was once again letting Jude down.

 

As they arrived at the arena Zero was trying to talk himself out of this, but he couldn’t make Jude suffer with a boyfriend that wouldn’t be there for him as much as he needed. “Pick me up in an hour?” Jude nodded at Zero. Zero leaned over at kissed Jude one last time.

There was no practice. Zero sat on the bleachers watching the girls dance. He needed one of them to make this work. There was a new dancer that had her eye on him since she came it, he was about to make her day, and ruin his own. At the hour mark Zero jumped from the bleachers, “Yeah ladies that was brilliant.” He walked up to the dancer who made googly eyes at him all the time and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. He took a deep breath then, proceeded to break his own heart, but more importantly Jude’s. He heard Jude enter the court, “Especially you. You are by far the sexiest dancer I have ever seen.” And with that he kissed the dancer. Jude witnessed it front and center. If a person could die of heartbreak Jude would have died in that moment.

“Zero?” Jude had tears in his eyes. (So does the author. I am not handling this well.)

“Jude?” Zero said as he pulled away from the dancer. “I uhh…” Playing stupid was hard. Usually Zero was a scheming genius, but this scheme was too much.

“Why? What?” Jude could not figure out what he wanted to ask.

“Jude, to be honest. I am tired of being with you.” Zero had to bite back his tears, and cover the pain in his own voice, “I want to be with a woman.”

“Zero, what the hell? Why are you saying that?” Jude tried to grab at Zero.

Zero did the last thing he wanted to do, he jerked away, “I don’t love you anymore Jude? Why do you think I have been leaving before you get up, getting home after you go to bed. I don’t want you Jude. I am breaking up with you.” All of the dancers including the one Zero just kissed were in shock. 

“Please Zero, don’t do this.”

“Jude, I am done.” Zero walked off the court to the locker rooms. Leaving Jude behind. 

Once Zero was inside of the locker room, broke down. (So am I. This one is a bit much.) He fell to his knees and cried. It was Erik who found him sometime later. “Zero, what’s going on?”

Zero turned toward Erik. “You were right. Jude deserved better.” He stood now wiping his eyes. “I broke up with Jude.”

“You did the right thing. He will find someone who can be with him completely.” Erik was smiling as if he knew something Zero did not.

Jude left his keys with Kyle to give to Zero, “Tell him I don’t want the car.” Raquel offered to give him a ride home.

Kyle ran to take the keys to Zero, when she approached the locker room she heard the whole conversation between Zero and Erik.

“I didn’t want to break his heart, but I had to. He needs to find somebody better than me. I planned everything out so well. God, I hate myself. I just want to run back to him and take it all back. I love him, and I just tore his heart out. Is this really for the best?”

Now most people dismissed Kyle’s brilliance, but she knew she heard the conniving tone in Erik’s voice, “You can’t do that. He deserves better remember.” It struck Kyle as she pieced together the words and the way Erik had been eyeing Jude the past couple days. He liked Jude. He set this whole thing up in order to claim Jude for himself.

Kyle called Raquel, “Did you drop him off?”

“Yeah, Kyle, He is a mess. I don’t think he can survive without Zero.” Raquel sounded as if she might cry.

“Well maybe he won’t have to try.” Kyle smirked, “It was all a set up.”

“What?” Raquel sounded bitter. Kyle explained everything she had just heard to Raquel. “Oh, that pendejo. I knew that guy was shady.”

“I am going to call Jude,” Kyle replied, “explain everything to him.” She hung up a moment later and tried calling Jude his phone was off. “Damn it.” She called Raquel back and told her to go check on him. 

Raquel got no answer from him either, just a text that read, “Leave me alone!” She tried to call his phone again, but he had turned it right back off.

Raquel returned to the arena and picked Kyle up. They decided to give Jude a few days to calm down, then they were going in full force. 

 

“Operation gaybies, is a go?” Kyle said as she got into Raquel’s car to go drag Jude from the fiery pits of hell.

“Gaybies?” Raquel gave Kyle a look.

“Yes, Jude is gay and he is like our baby right now, and Zero, well he just acting like a baby so it fits.”

“Okay Kyle whatever you say.”

 

At Jude’s apartment Kyle pounded on Jude’s door. She received a text much like Raquel’s, but she ignored it and kept pounding on the door. She kept receiving and ignoring texts from Jude, until finally he threw the door open. He as in pajamas and he smelled like he forgot what a shower was. “Now, you listen here.” Kyle shoved Jude onto his couch. “That bullshit Zero pulled was all a lie. That boy loves you and he did all of that because Erik put it into his head that he wasn’t good enough for you because Erik wants to be with you.” Jude rolled his eyes. This pissed Kyle of. She full on slapped some since into him, literally. She slapped him. She recounted the entire conversation she heard in the locker room to him. Raquel just sat beside Jude, holding him, as he realized that he missed the signs. “Now, what are we going to do to fix this?” Kyle said at last.

“I am going to kiss Erik.” Jude replied.

“That’s the spirit!” Kyle cheered, until she realized that Jude said Erik not Zero, “Wait, What?” Raquel was just as confused.

Jude stood from the couch, “I am going to kiss Erik in front of Zero. He is the jealous type. But I will get Erik to instigate the kiss, so Zero can see that it was all Erik’s plan.” The girls still looked confused. “Trust me, I know Zero. It will work.”

“Great! Now get your but in the shower. We are doing this tonight before the game.” Raquel demanded.

“Why before?” Kyle asked.

“Because since Zero broke up with Jude he has been screwing up on the court. He is just as broken hearted.” Raquel explained. Jude shook his head and went to shower.

Jude was dressed in a suit and waiting by the lockers when Zero walked up. “Jude?” Jude saw the longing in Zero’s eyes. The longing to grab him and pull him close. To kiss him and change everything back to how it was. Jude felt it too, but for this work it had to be done perfectly. “What are you doing here?”

“I am here to see Erik.” Jude was searching for anything to look at but Zero. Zero nodded solemnly. “Could you ask him to come out here please?”

Zero ignored the question and walked into the locker room. A few seconds later Erik emerged. “You asked for me?” Smiling as he spoke.  
Jude knew there was a plan to be followed, but anger over took him. He grabbed Erik by the shirt and shoved him into wall, with a snarl Jude yelled, “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU TOOK THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME. WHY?”  
“I was jealous. I saw you and I wanted you. I am used to getting what I want.” Erik was calm. A calm that angered Jude more.

“I DON’T WANT YOU! I WANT ZERO!” Jude spat at Erik, as the team came running toward the noise, Zero shoving to the front. “I LOVE HIM, AND I HATE THAT YOU HAD THE POWER TO GET IN HIS HEAD AND MAKE HIM DOUBT WHAT WE HAVE.” Jude was lifting a first to strike.

Zero rushed forward now and pulled Jude away from Erik. “Jude, stop it.” Zero looked around at everyone watching the scene. “All of you go.” The stood for a second, “GO!” The anger in Zero’s voice was nothing to be trifled with, the team scattered. Zero turned back to Jude. “What the hell, Jude?”

“It was all a lie. He planted some false insecurities in your head because he wanted to be with me.” Jude explained.

Zero turned to Erik, “Is that true, you want Jude?” Erik shook his head. “Don’t lie to me. If you lie to me things could get much worse for you.”

“Of course I want Jude.” Erik finally answered, “Can you really blame me?”

“You need to leave right now, Erik.” Zero was saying through gritted teeth. Erik saw the glare in Zero’s eyes and decided that instigating a fight would cause irreparable damage to himself. He walked off down the hall.

“I told you.” Jude hissed at Zero.

Zero ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, “This changes nothing Jude. I do love you! I always will, but I will never be good enough for you. You need someone who doesn’t make you feel lost and abandoned?” Tears were again forming in Zero’s eyes. Jude was looking at Zero as if he was going to lose it if Zero didn’t explain. “I heard you on the phone. You said I made you feel lost and abandoned. You said I am growing distant. You said you didn’t want me to be important to you.”

“My God, Zero.” Jude began laughing hysterically.

“What is funny about that, Jude?” Zero’s tone was cruel. “I was doing what you needed me to do?”

“Gideon, I have never felt lost or abandoned by you. I want you to be the most important thing in my life and you are. You can’t grow distant from me because I would never let that happen.” Jude stepped closer to Zero.

“Then what was it that I heard on the phone?” 

“I was talking to my mother, about Oscar.” Jude gave him a look that reassured Zero that Jude was not lying. “I love you Gideon. And you love me. And I can’t live with us not being together. Because if you leave me nobody will be good enough for me. You are more than enough and that is more than I could ever ask for.” Zero left his words unspoken and instead pulled Jude to him kissing him for the first time in days. It was like his life had been returned to him with that kiss. He never wanted to kiss anybody ever again. He never wanted to wake up to anybody but Jude. It was the same for Jude. The kiss was full of promises to never lave Jude again, promises to make up for the two days they had lost, promises to always be exactly what Jude needs.

When they parted Zero was smiling, “I love you too, Jude.” And they were back to kissing moments later. The announcer called for the team in the middle of their kiss. “I don’t want to go.”

Jude smiled, “I will be here when the game is over.” Zero nodded and ran out to greet his teammates.

Jude approached the sidelines, two security guards with him, placing himself beside Erik, without looking at him he crossed his arms and said with a genuine smile, “You’re fired.” Erik looked up at Jude dumbfounded. “Leave, or they will make you leave.”

“You can’t fire me for this?” Erik growled.

“Oh, no? Well I am. Sue me.” Jude turned toward Erik now, “That man,” He pointed to Zero who was dribbling the ball to the basket, “Is the only man I will ever love. That man is my world, and you almost killed us both by taking that away from me. So, as I said, you’re fired. Now go.” He motioned for the security guards to remove Erik from the arena.

 

It was Zero who scored the winning basket of the game. Earning the team another championship. Zero did not huddle with his teammates instead he ran to Jude. Jude was so overcome with emotion as Zero came closer to him. He realized then what he wanted. He wanted to spend his entire life with Zero. When Zero stopped in front of him the words spilled from Jude’s mouth, “Marry me?” Zero laughed, “I am being serious, Gideon. Will you marry me? Please?”

“Okay, yeah.” Zero smirked and pulled Jude in for yet another on court kiss.


End file.
